Mr. Big quotes (Hoyle 3)
Mr. Big is one of the villains in Hoyle 3. He is one of the characters with a more unique personality. Text files 17100.tex 0 I gotta pass. 1 I'm gonna pass. 2 I pass. 3 Hey, bud! You gotta pass! 4 Pass, already! 5 You gotta pass, y'know? 6 Those ain't your dominoes, bud! 7 That ain't yours! 8 Hands off! 9 Hey, dummy! Finish choosing a hand, huh? 10 Whaddya think you're doing? You gotta choose a hand! 11 Choose a hand, pinhead! 12 You gotta choose a domino before you can play. 13 How you gonna play if you don't choose a domino? 14 You gotta choose a domino first! 15 Hey, I won the hand! 16 I think I'll just win ALL the hands! 17 I won! That was fun! 18 So I lost one - so what? 19 So you won one. Don't get cocky. 20 Don't think you're gonna win the NEXT one! 21 This one's a tie, huh? 22 Looks like we tied this one. 23 This hand's a tie. 24 Hey, dummy! You can't play that there! 25 That's an invalid play, pinhead! 26 You can't do that, jerk. 27 You won. That makes me real mad. 28 What's the big idea of not letting me win? 29 Grrrr! 30 Hey, I won! But then, I always win. 31 I'm the big winner, as usual. 32 I won! Maybe you'd like to lose the next one, too? 33 We don't have a score yet. 34 There is no score. We haven't started the game. 35 We'll have a score after we start playing. 17200.tex 0 Yeah, well...sure, why not? 1 Okay, it's a draw - who cares? 2 All right, we'll call it a draw, but I don't like it. 3 You gotta be crazy - I still plan to win this game! 4 Draw? No way, pinhead! 5 Naw, I ain't givin' up now. 6 Hey, that's not a king, dummy! 7 Whaddya think you're doin'? That's not a king! 8 You can't move that piece like it was a king! 9 We don't play on those squares, jerk! 10 That square ain't one of the ones we're using, get it? 11 You can't move on those squares. 12 Whaddya tryin' to pull? That's an invalid move! 13 Hey, you can't move there! 14 That's an invalid move, pinhead! 15 That ain't yours! 16 Hands off, already! 17 Hey, these pieces are mine! 18 You go first, bub. 19 You get the first move. 20 What're you waitin' for? Move, already. 21 Hey, you can't skip that jump! 22 You gotta take that jump, chump. 23 If you got a jump, you gotta take it. 24 You're a king. I don't like that. 25 You're a king now, huh? 26 So you're a king. So what? 27 Hey, lookit this! I'm a king! 28 I look pretty good in a crown! 29 I'm the king pin! 30 Yikes! What was that fast move you pulled there? 31 What kinda slick move was that, huh? 32 You gotta quit doin' that! 33 You shouldn't oughta won this game. I don't like it when you win. 34 You better make sure I win the next game if you know what's good for you. 35 What's the big idea of winning the game? 36 I really like to win. Winning makes me feel real nice, y'know? 37 I knew I was gonna win all along. 38 Hey, you can't win 'em all, pal. 17300.tex 0 I got the high roll. I'm goin' first. 1 I go first. 2 Me first! 3 You got the high roll. So move already. 4 Move a piece. Now! 5 You gonna wait all day? Move a piece! 6 Hey, you can't roll them dice now! 7 Leave them dice alone! 8 You can't roll now, dummy. 9 Hey! What's with the invalid play? 10 Knock it off, numbskull -- that's an invalid play! 11 You can't play that there, dummy. 12 I'm gonna double. 13 Whaddya say we double? 14 Wanna double? 15 All right, all right. We'll double already. 16 Yeah, whatever. 17 Go ahead. Double. 18 No, I ain't gonna double! 19 I ain't gonna double, and that's final. 20 No. No double. No way. 21 You can't double now, jerk! You doubled last time! 22 I got the doubling cube this time, dummy! 23 That's an invalid double, pinhead! 24 Hey, dummy! You can only double at the start of a turn! 25 Just back off and wait for the start of a turn, okay? 26 What nerve! It's not even time to double! 27 Hold it! We're at our limit for doubling. 28 No way we're gonna double this game again. 29 This game ain't gonna get doubled again, pal. 30 You gotta use the biggest one. 31 If you can't use two, you gotta use the big one. 32 Use the big one, pinhead! 33 Hey, that man's off the board! 34 You can't play that one! 35 That one's out of play! 36 Nice try. Get that man off the bar first. 37 You ain't goin' nowhere until you get that man off the bar! 38 Whaddya tryin' to pull? You still got a man on the bar! 39 Think maybe you better roll the dice first? 40 How about rolling the dice BEFORE you play? 41 You gotta roll the dice before you can play! 42 Back off! That's mine! 43 Play your own men! 44 Get yer hands off that man! 45 Rats! I gotta pass! 46 I HATE to pass! 47 I gotta pass - I don't got a move! 48 You gotta pass! 49 Stuck, ain't ya? Guess you're gonna pass. 50 If you can't move you gotta pass. 51 Hey, what's the big idea of takin' my man? 52 I'll get you for that, jerk. 53 Grrrrrr! 54 I got yer man, dummy. 55 Smart move, stooge - you left that guy wide open. 56 Did you see me get that guy? 57 You can't bear off yet, pinhead. 58 What a schlemiel! You can't bear off yet! 59 Getting a little anxious, aren't you? It's not time to bear off. 60 Hey! You got another roll comin'! 61 Wake up! Roll again! 62 Roll again, dummy. 17400.tex 0 You're blocked, bud. 1 You can't move past that blockade, Einstein. 2 Look again, pal, that's a blockade. 3 Hey, you can't advance that blockade! 4 Move those pawns to different places, jerk! 5 Whaddya thing you're doing advancing a blockade? 6 Count 'em again, genius! 7 You're in the wrong space! 8 Can't you count? 9 You rolled a one. Enter a pawn, already. 10 You could enter a pawn on that roll. 11 That roll's good for entering a pawn. 12 Ha! Try gettin' past THAT! 13 How d'ya like my little roadblock? 14 That oughta stop you for a while. 15 Hey, what's with the roadblock? 16 How come you went and blocked me? 17 What's with the blockade, jerk? 18 That was the high roll, genius - play already. 19 When you get the high roll, you get to play first, dummy. 20 Whaddya waitin' for? Play! 21 Lookit that! I got the high roll! 22 I guess I'll just go first, then. 23 Seein' as how I rolled high, I'll play first. 24 You can't enter a pawn on that roll, Einstein! 25 You gotta roll a one to enter a pawn, dummy. 26 Don't try enterin' a pawn until you roll a one, pinhead. 27 You gonna wait all day, or you gonna finish your turn? 28 You still gotta move, y'know. 29 You gonna finish movin', or you just gonna sit there? 30 That's invalid, jerk! 31 You can't move there! 32 That move's illegal, pal! 33 Three doublets! Now you lose your turn! 34 You lost your turn, huh? Tough! 35 Got a little TOO lucky, huh? 36 Boy, do I hate losin' a turn! 37 I lost my turn? Rats! 38 Grrrr! 39 Hey, what'd you do that for? 40 Hey! You captured my pawn! 41 I'm gonna get you for that. 42 Lookit that! I captured your pawn! 43 Gotcha! 44 You better be more careful! 45 Roll again, already. 46 You still have another roll comin' y'know. 47 You gonna roll, or you gonna sit there? 48 Hey, what's the deal, here? I was supposed to win! 49 How come you didn't let me win this one? Now I'm real mad. 50 I don't like it when you win, get it? 51 Lookit that! I won the game! Now I'm happy. 52 I like winnin'. I mean I really like it, y'know? 53 I won this one. Smart move on your part. 54 You gotta pass. 55 You can't move. 56 Looks like you're passing. 57 Pass. 58 I gotta pass. 59 I'm passin'. 60 Not much of a roll, huh? 61 Beat THAT roll? No problem! 62 I'm gonna beat that roll easy! 63 You can't enter a pawn on that roll, Einstein! 64 You gotta roll a three to enter a pawn, dummy. 65 Don't try enterin' a pawn until you roll a three, pinhead. 17500.tex 0 Roll the dice first! 1 Hey! Roll the dice already! 2 Why don'cha roll the dice? 3 You can't roll until you lock in your score. 4 Maybe you better lock in a score, huh? 5 Lock in a score, dummy. 6 You did that already! 7 You already locked in a score. 8 You can't lock your score in twice. 9 You got a score there already. 10 You scored that category once before. 11 You can't score the same category twice. 12 That's not your scoresheet, pinhead! 13 Hey, score on your own scoresheet! 14 Get your mitts off that scoresheet! 15 Hey, wait for your turn! Humph! 16 Yo pinhead! It's not your turn! 17 Hey, wait for your turn! 18 You're out of rolls, bud. 19 That was your last roll, Einstein. 20 Better score that hand, huh? 21 You kept all your dice, so whaddya gonna roll? 22 Don'cha think you oughta have some dice? 23 How you gonna roll without dice? 24 A zero? How could I get a zero?! 25 I don't wanna take no stinkin' zero! 26 Grrrrr! 27 How do ya like THEM apples? 28 That's a big goose egg for you, pal. 29 Looks like you blew that one, bud. 30 I don't like ties, 'cause it means I didn't win. 31 Next time, I better WIN, see? 32 This tie stuff don't make me too happy. 33 So you got a good roll. Don't get cocky. 34 I seen better. 35 That ain't so hot. 36 I'll take Ones. 37 Let's make it Ones. 38 Ones! 39 I'll call Twos. 40 Twos for me. 41 Twos. 42 I'll take Threes. 43 How about Threes? 44 Threes! 45 I'll make it Fours. 46 I'll take Fours. 47 Fours! 48 I'll call this one Fives. 49 Let's have Fives. 50 Fives. 51 Let's make this one Sixes. 52 I'll call Sixes. 53 Sixes! 54 I'll just take Four of a Kind. 55 I'm callin' Four of a Kind. 56 Four of a Kind! 57 I'll take a Full House. 58 I want a Full House. 59 Full House! 60 A Small Straight this time. 61 I'll take a Small Straight. 62 Small Straight. 63 This one's a Large Straight. 64 I'll take a Large Straight. 65 Large Straight! 66 I'm taking a Yacht. 67 I think I want a Yacht. 68 I'll take the Yacht! 69 I guess I'll take a Choice. 70 I'll just take a Choice. 71 Choice. 72 Hey, what's this? You got a Yacht! 73 How come you got a Yacht? 74 What's with this Yacht business, here? 75 Hey, I got a Yacht! 76 I rolled a Yacht! Pretty slick, huh? 77 Sometimes I just can't believe how good I am. 78 I lost, huh? Somebody's gonna be REAL sorry. 79 I thought you understood I get to win all the games. 80 Don'cha know you're not supposed to win? I'm supposed to win! 81 Of course I won. I'm supposed to win. That's the rules. 82 Hey, I'm big-hearted - we can play again, I can win again! 83 It was real smart of you to make sure I won the game. Category:Hoyle 3